


【授权翻译】水中羁绊

by Tuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Communication, First Meetings, M/M, Merman Shiro, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: keith开始了一份新的工作：在一个沿海研究机构当夜间警卫。在正式工作之前，他和其他两个新人一起被带进机构熟悉环境和见识各种生物。包括那唯一一只被活捉的人鱼，虽然他人都警告说他很危险，但他却表现都得异常友好。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caught in the Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077029) by [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra). 



> Thanks to Skalidra for such an amazing work and giving me the permission to translate it!  
> <3

“听好了，小伙子们。”

Keith和其他两个警卫一齐立正，视线从墙边涌动的水缸转移到他们的长官身上。在通过面试和体能测试以后，他终于得到了这份在沿海研究机构做警卫的工作。这里收容着来自全世界的奇异生物，还有着为不同生活习性的生物而打造的各式水缸。自从收容技术发展得越来越健全后，深海生物的出现也变得屡见不鲜，许多大型生物都被带到这里——

“你们每晚都要在这里巡逻，直到你们能胜任其他时期的工作为止。一切在这里的所见所闻都要对外保密，明白了吗？”

他与其他人一齐回应道，双手紧贴于背后。

警卫长走到一道门前，抬起手贴向一旁的扫描仪。“这是机构里最重要的项目，需要特别的看护。你们可要长点心，不想受伤的话，最好遵守规定。” 门开了，keith立即跟了上去，两个同事紧随其后。

放置在室内中央的是一个巨大的水缸，其周围有许多金属平台，可以从不同高度观察水中情况。水很清澈，水底也铺盖着植被，一条蜿蜒的木道镶嵌其中，还有几处阴暗隐蔽的洞穴。一位研究员拿着记事板站在最高处，皱着眉俯视着水中，

警卫长径直走向水缸，敲了敲玻璃平面，然后示意他们退后。水里突然有了动静，当其中的居住者突然出现在他们眼前时，keith屏住了呼吸。

一只手贴上了玻璃，一双深灰色的眸子透过水缸望着他们。那苍白的皮肤和健壮的胸肌下延伸着一条附满黑白鳞片的长尾巴，比它的上身长三倍。从尾骨到尾尖的位置布满突起，keith突然回忆起以前在学校学到的知识，想到那突起的部位应该叫做脊骨，而且绝对是有毒的。

然后他的视线从尾巴上移到胸口，再在它残缺的右臂上停留。 这条手臂肘部以下都被截断了，剩余的部分上布满伤痕，虽然已经有痊愈的迹象，但看起来还是很渗人。他强迫自己把视线上移，看着那头乌黑的头发，额前一卷白发下则是一幅有着宽下巴的亚洲人面孔。

他对上那双灰色的眼睛，它在冲着他微笑。

当警卫长转过身来说话时，keith吓了一跳。“这是机构里唯一一次成功收容的人鱼，那群呆子还在费力研究着它的起源。你们每个小时都需要巡视这里一次，确保它待在水缸里，然后再离开。不要停留，也不要企图和它交流，更不要让它分了你的神。”

他的同事忍不住了，开始问道（keith很庆幸自己不是发问的人），“但是长官，不应该叫‘他’吗？”

警卫长绷着脸，嘴唇紧闭。“它可是动物，是一只捕食者。睁大眼睛好好瞧瞧，为什么一只海里的捕食者会那样热衷地看着你？你可是一顿美味的午餐，小子。”

好似这只人鱼能听得懂他们说话一般，它离开缸边，转动尾巴向后空翻了一圈，然后再游回来。鱼鳍掠过的地面沙土飞扬，当它偏着头仰视他们时，keith看到了它耳后的四道缝隙，那个一定是鱼鳃吧？

“它有名字吗？”他突然问到，当警卫长瞪着他时，他只是耸耸肩。“其他生物的名字都刻在铭牌上，但是它没有。”

“它没有名字。”他淡淡地回答，“不要把它拟人化，他会乘你不备的时候袭击你的。现在我讲一下这里的相关规定…”

警卫长一直滔滔不绝地讲着，但Keith的注意力回到了人鱼身上。当keith的目光对上它时，它又露出了微笑，抬起手就像在对他挥手一般，他抑制住想要挥回去的欲望。

夜晚的研究所静得出奇，只能听见机器与水泵运作的嗡鸣。展览台的灯光昏暗不明，只有地面上的路灯指引着他前行。为了不惊扰到其它生物，他只有在紧急情况下才能使用手电。

他在收容人鱼的房间外犹豫了一会儿，然后才把手放到扫描仪上，等着机器识别出他的身份。一旦门打开后，他立刻走了进去。没有灯光照明的室内漆黑一片，他咽了口唾沫，才鼓起勇气继续前行。水缸底部环绕着一些小灯泡，发着幽暗的光。他走到水缸旁，试着透过镜面寻找那条黑白相间的鱼鳍。

（现在他知道为什么水缸里的配色不是绿色就是棕色了，因为当黑白色鱼鳍的人鱼身处其中时，会特别显眼。）

他皱起了眉，因为透过黑漆漆的木道他根本找不到那条人鱼。突然，人鱼从黑暗中冲出，顺势来到他的面前，他吓得往后退缩。

人鱼用手贴住玻璃，又对他微笑起来，看起来很真挚友好。他有点神经过敏地向后退开，人鱼的笑意也因此淡去，不过它还是向前贴近了一些。

不要让它分了你的神，警卫长的警告回响在他的脑海里。他呼出一口气，观察着人鱼苍白的皮肤上划过的一道道伤疤。

人鱼用手拍打着玻璃面，然后伸出指头。他睁大眼睛看着它的手指在玻璃上划过一条曲线，然后画了一道横线，紧接着是一个半圆——

“字母。”他随即脱口而出，声音在寂静的室内被无限放大。“你在拼字母。” 人鱼露出喜色。他看着滑动的手指，自己在心中默念着字母的意思，然后才喃喃道，“Shiro？”

人鱼敲打着玻璃，然后双手贴到自己胸前，轻拍着心脏的位置，在心口上再拼了一次字母。

“你叫shiro。” 听到keith的回答后他的笑容变得柔和起来，然后点了点头。Keith只得再咽一次唾沫，忍住袭来的一阵寒意，它看起来可不像是一只普通的生物。 “你…你听得懂我说的话？” 它又点点头。 “其他人知道吗？”

他的脸色变得黯淡起来，眼睛也不再直视着Keith，就这样过了一会儿，他才缓缓点头。Keith正想着研究所强行把一个有情感的生物困在水缸里时，shiro又拍拍自己胸口，然后敲打玻璃面，对上keith的目光。他眯起眼睛，看着Shiro重复着这一动作，然后才发现贴在玻璃面上的手在指着自己。

“Keith，”他说道。“我叫Keith。”

shiro摇摆着尾巴，微动的嘴唇默念‘keith’这个单词。接着他游离缸边，尾巴搅动起沙土，一只手对着keith扇动，就好像要赶他走。他看着Shiro向门口扬起下巴，脸上的笑意也微弱了许多，才意识到这正是Shiro的意图。

Keith扫了前门一眼，然后问道：“你想让我走？”

shiro点点头，微笑着抬起手， ‘一’ 他一边默念道，一边伸出食指。接着他向Keith挥挥手，便转过身消失在了水中。

等到他从房间里出来，锁上身后的房门时，他才明白shiro的意图。一个小时；shiro知道他们巡逻的时间。

Keith知道这是禁忌，但他还是忍不住在巡逻途中与shiro简短地说上几句。他不知道shiro何时会休息，但很显然不是在夜里。每次keith走进房内，他不是已经在水缸中等候多时，就是马上从深水中出现，贴着玻璃向keith微笑。

这是他从无聊枯燥的巡逻中得到的唯一解脱，同时也让他越发感到难过。每次他与shiro交流，每次他从shiro的口型和手势中得到回答(他后来才发现shiro能听懂的语言并不多)，keith越来越来意识到shiro不该被当作一只生物来看待，他应是一个有智慧有感情的活人，不过是在人类认知范围外的大海里生活着罢了。

他们一直维持着这样的日程，直到有一天，在他巡逻的途中他问道：“你…在外面有没有同伴？”

shiro眨眨眼，一脸迷惑。他抬起手在耳边不停扇动，keith早已熟知这手势的意思：‘我不明白。’

他简化了词语，问道：“你有家人吗？或者…” 他搜刮着适当的词语，可以形容原始生物的词语…“配偶？” 他说完脸马上就红了起来。

shiro看起来很惊讶，还有点不好意思。他不停挠着后颈，垂着眼睛摇摇头。正当keith要开口时，shiro抬手拍着心口，再敲上玻璃，‘你’的意思。

他的脸更红了。“我？”他差点喊了出来，shiro也变得面红耳赤，嘴唇微闭，尾巴不停地摆动。

shiro拼命摇头，抬手贴紧嘴巴，再重复了一遍动作。拍心口，敲玻璃，还挥手在水中扫了一圈。keith依然不解地看着他，shiro只得无奈地叹气，一群泡泡从他的口中涌出。他再次指向keith，挣扎了一会才拼出‘你们’的口型。

他看着shiro不停地做些手势，过了几秒才明白shiro的意思。“人类。你指的是人类。”shiro如释重负的微笑让keith才反应过来他的意思。“哦，你——你喜欢人类，”

shiro不好意思地点点头，再次拍拍心口和玻璃。keith还没反应其中的意义，他就已经扭动着鱼鳍，潜入身后的水中消失不见了。

keith眨眨眼，强咽下唾沫。心口，玻璃。

‘像你一样。’

如果keith对于shiro的心意有任何疑问的话，那么到下一周他就会打消这个念头。这周内shiro一直在躲着他，虽然他在巡逻途中偶尔能看到一闪而过的鱼鳍，能够证明shiro依然在水缸里，但无论他在玻璃边徘徊等待了多久，哄了多少次，shiro就是不肯出来。

直到有一天夜里，他突然找不到shiro了。即使他围着水缸转了两次，敲了数次玻璃，但就是不见shiro的身影。他又绕了一圈确认一遍，然后走上通向最高层平台的阶梯。他从来都没上来过，因此脚下踩着金属材质的平台让他感觉很不自在。他来到顶部，俯视着水中的情况，但是除了平台下只差几米的水面，他什么也没发现。

他跪下来才感觉重心稳当了点，然后继续对着黑漆漆的水面观察，他根本什么也看不到——

shiro突然从水中探出头来，让keith吓得退了回去。他的头发黏在额前，眼睛睁大着，伸出的手臂抓住平台。keith吸了口气试着让自己镇静下来，还向后退到远离shiro能触及的范围。虽然他知道shiro不可能伤害他，但警卫长的警告依然回响在他的脑海里。

“嗨。”他有点上气不接下气地问候道。

shiro露出微笑，让keith注意到了他尖锐的牙齿。他浮出水面，接着发出了一种低沉沙哑的声音。“嗨。”

keith惊得张大嘴巴。“你——你能说话？”

shiro再次潜回水中，对keith的问题以点头回应，然后又浮了上来。“在水上有点难。”shiro的声音低沉又沙哑，仿佛是由胸口发出的哼鸣，而且……很悦耳。

shiro歪起头，keith督见了他耳侧的鱼鳃。“你在水上不能呼吸，对吧？”shiro点点头。“其他人知道你会说话吗？”

shiro沉默了，他的手指抓着金属台，然后摇摇头。“不要说出去哦？”他恳求道。接着他又潜到水下换气，上来后说道：“他们觉得我不会回答问题，不过这可是小看我了。”

keith凑近shiro，透过肩膀看到了他身下摆动的尾巴。“他们想知道些什么？”

shiro耸耸肩，向keith游近了一些，手搭在平台上。“一些细节。比如我为什么会听得懂人类的语言。”shiro对keith脸上好奇的表情微微一笑，偏着头答道，“一些友好的人类教我的。”

“像我一样吗？”

shiro摇摇头，抬手向keith伸去。keith突然感到心跳加速，但当湿冷的手搭上他的手背时，他没有拒绝。“和你不一样。”shiro静静地说道，“留下来吧？”

他犹豫了，但还是摇摇头。“不行，我还得去巡逻。我得走了。”

shiro的指尖环住他的手，轻轻按压。然后充满期待地问道：“一小时？”

“一小时。”他答道。“嗯，一小时后我就回来。我保证。”

shiro扬起嘴角，放开他的手，随即潜到水下。keith看着他的尾巴拍打着水面，姿势优美地向下俯冲。过了不一会儿，那条黑白相间的尾巴就吞没在了黑暗里。但keith依然对水里看得出神。随后他叹了口气，站了起来。

他迟早会摊上大事的。

随后一有机会他就会走上平台与Shiro见面。所以没过几天，shiro那冰冷的指尖抚上他的皮肤时也就不那么奇怪了。他没有再提那晚发生的事——关于Shiro说喜欢他的事。但是那段记忆一直都在Keith的心中挥之不去。

说来挺奇怪，其实keith也对shiro报有好感。shiro既善良又风趣，还愿意与他聊天，脸上也一直挂着善意的微笑。不知不觉中Keith心中那股纯粹的好奇就转变成了对shiro的喜欢，至此之后每当两人有肢体接触时，他的脸就会更加通红，还会不停地吞口水，犯口吃，甚至在巡逻期间中在这里待的时间越来越久。

再者，shiro长得也很俊美。keith觉得这不应该成为困扰他的问题，毕竟从历史上来说人鱼逐渐趋向于吸引人类而进化了（每当想起这个他总会隐隐担忧。）但是他真的没想到自己会被shiro吸引。shiro那像猫一样狭小的瞳孔和尖锐的牙齿不时地在提醒着他shiro并不属于人类，但是他总是会忘掉这些差异。

因为shiro在水面上不能长时间说话，所以keith一直都占着话语的主导权。他在教shiro学习更多人类语言的同时，还会告诉他他想知道的关于人类和陆地世界的一些事情。慢慢地，经过几周的时间，他也逐渐了解到shiro与他们种族的一些星星点点。

比如他们从来不会主动袭击人类，除非是为了自保或是迫不得已。还有shiro也有一对父母居住在海洋某处，但他们一家通常不会聚在一起。（人鱼也为了活命而进行交配，由此引出了一些keith选择闭口不谈的有趣问题。）他还得知shiro身后脊柱到鱼鳍的部分是有毒的，对大多数生物都很致命，但他们人鱼一族却对此免疫。

因此，看着这样的shiro被限制在一个水缸里让keith感到很不舒服。虽然水缸很大，但是他知道不足以大到让shiro感到自由。凭着Shiro的体型和速度，他也许只需要几秒钟的时间，就可以绕着水缸游一圈。

他同时也很想知道，Shiro另一只手臂到底发生了什么。肩下的伤疤看起来很干净，不过多看几次就会发现疤是最近才留下的，可能也就一年左右？所以依然没有褪去的迹象，同时shiro胸口上的伤口也是如此。不过有所不同。比起手臂上分布均匀的伤疤，他胸口上的伤痕显得更加参差不齐，就像是被尖牙或者利爪攻击过。

这其中的隐情让他很是担忧。

直到一天夜里，他走进室内，发现Shiro靠着玻璃坐在底部。他走了过去，随着距离的拉进他越来越有种不好的预感。Shiro低头蜷缩着，肩膀靠在玻璃上，尾巴躺在沙上一动不动。如果不是shiro的背部急促地一起一伏的话，他大概会以为shiro在睡觉。

keith跪了下来，伸手贴在玻璃上。没收到反应，他只得用指关节敲敲玻璃，当Shiro猛地抬起了头，keith吓得往后退缩。Shiro睁大着眼睛，尾巴随着他自身挣扎不停地扭动，

“shiro？”他慌张地问道，“shiro，你怎么了？”

shiro的手勾着玻璃，无力地剐蹭着平面，然后抬起来指向自己耳侧快速开合的鱼鳃。Keith咽了口唾沫，看着Shiro挣扎的样子，还有他再次抵住玻璃的手臂。当keith看到shiro手肘处细小淤青的针孔时，他吃了一惊，虽然伤口看起来并不严重，但发现shiro被进行了注射，还有可能是造成他现在这个状况的元凶，这已经够让人担心的了。

他早就知道这里的科学家对shiro的研究并不只是进行观察这么简单，他知道他们肯定会在shiro身上做实验，但他在这之前并没有确凿的证据。他从来没想过他们所进行的实验会如此危险；他都忘了他们并没有把shiro当做一个人来看。

“你不能呼吸。”他突然才意识到，“你不能呼吸了。” 他想起了先前基本培训的内容。他贴着玻璃，用shiro能够听到的音量说道：“你会没事的，对吧？你不会出事的。”

说完，他便从腰带上拿出从来没用过的对讲机，打算联系和他一同工作的搭档，他现在正在大门外面站岗。

“这里是keirh。收到请回复。”

一时间的寂静让他着急地感觉心跳上了嗓子眼，不久后从对讲机那边就传来了回应。“收到。发生了什么？”

“快去联系主任。”他直入主题地说道，“我这边遇到了麻烦，人鱼似乎不能呼吸了，他——它好像被注射了什么东西而造成了不良反应。我就在水缸边，快去联系主任，然后再派人来解决一下。它看起来情况不太妙。”

“原地待命。”

他放下对讲机，对上shiro的视线，双手再次贴上玻璃。“我会一直陪着你。”他许诺道。“把注意力集中到我身上，尽量试试均匀呼吸，好吗？我会陪着你的。”

shiro向前靠拢，尾巴卷曲着，手模仿着keith的动作。他的眼睛依然急切地睁大着，但他的呼吸似乎平稳了许多，虽然不足以缓解症状。在收到原地待命的指示后，keith还得知一群技术人员正在赶来的路上，以防事态继续恶化，另外会有人来顶替他完成夜巡的任务。

他在水缸边蹲了很久，不停地与shiro说话，防止他陷入无意识的沉睡。其后那些技术人员确实赶到了，他们在keith身后小声讨论着，而shiro为了示威便向他们发出低吼。最后他们得出结论，只有让shiro陷入昏迷，他们就才能采取有效的措施。

很显然，他们认为在shiro还清醒的时候潜到水下太危险了，而且还让shiro有一种“他们是故意伤害我”的想法。他们回收shiro的标准工序是先把镇定剂投放进水中，等起到作用后再派遣潜水员下去回收，然后把他装进一个移动水缸运输到实验室去。不过现在shiro已经出现了严重的反应，他们不知道投入镇定剂后又会出现什么不得了的状况，不消说他们并不想冒这个风险。两个人员已经穿好潜水服爬到了顶部，不过他们并未采取行动，在等着事态会出现转机。

所以他尽一切努力让shiro保持清醒，不停地与他小声讲话，不停地敲着玻璃，提醒他注意呼吸和集中精力。

他的努力似乎得到了回报。shiro的呼吸平稳了下来，脸上绝望的神情也渐渐变成了疲惫。他不知道蹲在这里了多久，直到主灯突然被开亮，一群人闯了进来，然后瞬间包围住整个房间。他想站起来，但腿已经麻木得不听使唤，他痛得脸上扭成一团，只好用手去揉着大腿。

管事主任也在那群进来的人当中，她径直走向keith，高跟鞋踩在地面的声音回响在整个房间内，Shiro仿佛受到了惊吓，勉强自己向后移动，尾巴在沙土里不安地搅动，keith无意识地转过身对他低声安慰道：“嘿，没事的，别怕。”

当Keith抬起头看向主任，才发现她嘴唇紧闭，眯起眼睛看着自己，但他没有马上离开，手依然贴在玻璃上。

“情况怎么样？”她单刀直入地问道，手搭在臀上。

他抽回手，边伸展着腿边看着她。 “他…它好像恢复得差不多了，呼吸也稳定了下来，而且还能移动。”

她点点头，看了他一眼，然后检查shiro的状况，随即平淡地说道，“既然是你让它冷静下来的，那我就不追究你无视条例的行为了。” 他呆住了，同时Shiro也开始冲着她吼叫，指甲在玻璃上不停刮划，她却对此置若罔闻。 “很显然你和它发展出了一段不寻常的关系，而这是在条例中明文禁止的。”她向后退了一步，目光又回到keith身上。“赶紧打卡回家吧，不要再来掺和这些事了，别逼我解雇你。”

他只能低头妥协，“我知道了。”

她走开，和其他工作人员交谈去了，同时Keith也站了起来。Shiro一直坐在地面上，看着离开的Keith没有像往常一样对他告别，好像也能猜到刚才发生了什么。

这事发生在他工作日结束的时候，所以他只得过了双休日才有能与Shiro接触的机会。轮班的警卫双手抱臂在中心站等着他，全身不知什么原因湿透了。

“小心点。”他警告道，一幅狼狈的样子。“这家伙前几天被惹毛了，一直都在找机会向人泼水。你得走到平台上他才会出现。但等你一上去，他就会向你泼水。希望你不要介意像我一样变得湿漉漉的。”

“谢谢提醒。”他答道，他的同事随即嘟囔着离开了，一条水迹跟在他身后。

他快速检查完摄像头，开始进行第一轮的巡逻。他同事说得对，他走进室内时找不到Shiro。他敲了敲玻璃，督见那条黑白相间的鱼鳍，它快速盘旋而上，向水缸顶部游去。他犹豫了一会——想到这里的摄像头主要是拍水中，而不针对外界的情况。他随即跳上平台，向Shiro等他的地方走去。

看见Shiro在冲他微笑，他小心翼翼地蹲了下来。“听说你一直在对其他人泼水。”他说道，Shiro伸出手与他的交缠在一起。

“不想让他们靠近我。”Shiro耸耸肩回答道，笑容中露出了虎牙。“ 你还好吗？”

“嗯。”他贴上Shiro的指尖，然后说道：“我——我对他们对你做的事感到抱歉。”

shiro默默注视着他，然后突然把keith往前拽，keith惊吓得叫出了声，然后扑通一声掉进水里。shiro在水下绕着他转圈，尾巴缠住他的全身，手顺势滑进他的头发里。keith慌了神。但shiro的嘴唇突然贴上了他，舌头顺势撬开keith的唇瓣，一阵空气涌进了他的肺里。他条件反射地吮吸起来，同时感到一阵头晕目眩。shiro再给他灌输了一口空气，然后退开，手指轻轻地按摩着他的头发。

“我不会伤害你的。”shiro说道，他的声音在水下变得轻柔许多。“keith，没事的，相信我吧。”

他眨眨眼，抬头看着水面就在自己头上不远处。然后缓缓点头表示接受。shiro露出微笑，身体前倾，又吻上keith的唇。随即而来的又是一阵涌进的空气，又是一阵天旋地转的感觉。随后shiro再次退开，keith马上闭上嘴巴屏住呼吸，同时睁开了眼睛。

“谢谢。”shiro的指尖滑过keith的头发，贴上他的脖颈。“谢谢你留下来，谢谢你帮助我。”

他说不了话，他身体的每根神经都在阻止他这样做。所以他只能点着头，捏住shiro的肩膀。

shiro对keith报以微笑，然后蹭上他的脸颊，冰冷的触感在他的皮肤上滑动着。在水里他的身体机能基本失灵了，但他还是忍不住颤抖。shiro的指尖划过他的脖颈，手臂环住他的后背把他抱得更近一些。他小心翼翼地将搭在shiro肩上的手放到他的后背，感受那里硬实的肌肉。shiro在他耳旁发出像海豚一样的声音，过了一会儿他才意识到这是在表达愉悦。

也许。

他呼出一口气，看着泡泡从口中飘走，shiro又凑上来给他输氧。他边分开嘴唇，边想shiro这么做仅是为了让他存活还是有着别的目的。下一秒他就知道了答案。这回shiro并没有退开，而是将身体贴紧keith，一条有着明确目的的舌头早已滑入他的口中不停探索着。这次绝对不仅是为了输氧，shiro绝对是在亲吻他，而他也没有任何想抵抗的意思。

shiro在吻中又给他传入两口氧气，他感到一阵天旋地转，如果不是有shiro的肩膀支撑着，他大概就会沉下去。同时shiro又开始发出那种像海豚一样的奇怪声音。他感觉shiro的尾巴开始移动，拍打着水花向上游去。  
等他来到了水面上，他猛地睁开眼睛，虽然肺里还有氧气，但还是无意识地张口吸进外界的空气。

他感觉到自己身下的shiro扭动着肩膀。他低头看去，只见shiro对着顶部扬起下巴。keith顺着他的视线向上面的金属平台看去，然后明白了他的意思。

“我知道了。”他说着，伸手抓住平台让自己浮起来。“我…你说喜欢我，是认真的。”

shiro点点头，答道：”“是的。”他停顿了一会，眼睛看向别处，然后低着头，问道：“你呢？”

他脸红了，明白自己心底表示肯定的答案。但是…他们是没有未来的。他迟早会被解雇，也许还会被起诉，而shiro…shiro会永远困在这里，困在这个只把他当做生物看待的机构里，一直被研究，被当做实验对象。如果哪一天用错了药，他就可能会死去。前几天的事故就已经决定了他的命运。但是shiro不该经历这一切的——

“你不必回答的。”shiro轻声说道。keith随即对上他的目光，可见那双充满笑意的眼中闪现着悲伤。“我能理解。”

“不，等一下——”他咽下唾沫，伸手探到水里，指尖缠绕上shiro的左手，然后轻轻按压。

“我会帮你逃离这里的。” 他随即允诺道。 “这样不对…他们对你做的事是不对的。我会带你逃出去。”

shiro脸上露出喜色，然后笑了起来，随即向前迎上keith的唇。keith惊出了声，抓紧一旁支撑的平台。shiro再次伸手环住他的背，把他拉近自己。他可以感觉到shiro很开心地贴着他的嘴唇。  
随后shiro就退开了，重新回到水中。他睁开不知什么时候闭上的眼，发现shiro在冲着自己微笑，脸上悲伤的神情淡去了。

“谢谢。”shiro说道。“谢谢你。”

他又脸红了，但还是点点头。突然想到他在这里已经待了太长时间，在有人发现不对劲之前该赶紧回去巡逻，他立即爬出水面，站到平台上。他浑身都湿透了，身子也被水的重量拖得沉甸甸的。

“我要怎么解释这个啊？”他问道，指着自己全身湿透的状况。突然，在他还没到反应过来之前，一片水花打到了他的脸上。伴随着shiro的窃笑声，他突然想起来早些时候同事所说的话。他抹开脸上的水迹。“你是故意向人泼水，所以可以把我拉下水而不引起怀疑？”他问道，有点不可思议。

shiro对他使了个眼色，然后潜到了水中。

实际行动比他计划时还要进展顺利。他只需摸索几天就找到了运输shiro的移动水缸，这水缸既坚固又耐用，所以他根本不用担心它的质量问题。下一个难题就是如何运输，不过这问题也立刻迎刃而解了。他先撒了个谎，说自己车坏了还在进行维修，然后向朋友借了一张卡车。（与其说是借，不如说是把车上的装饰全扔了然后装作是自己的车，这样就万事具备了。）

等他准备到这一步时，他才意识到如果计划成功了，他可能会因此去蹲监狱，或者至少不会再有平凡的生活了。回顾自己孤独的一生，他并没有家人或是朋友值得去想念，同时shiro也迫切地需要他的帮助，他没有退路了。

shiro对自由的渴望是keith前进的动力。不过他当意识到无论怎样都逃不过监视器拍下他的罪行，而且能成功闯出大门的几率也微乎其微，他对计划成功没报太大希望。

等到午夜换班时他便开始行动。他先把shiro转移到早已就位的水缸中，而这过程可谓一波三折。离开水的shiro很沉重，靠keith一个人又不方便搬动，同时shiro在水上呼吸的时间也很有限。不过在他尝试了三次，有一次还是shiro自己挣脱出来跳进水中呼吸后，他终于成功地把shiro放进去了。

在这之后就只需要把水缸运到他的车里就行了，而他是今晚唯一一个守夜人，所以实施起来难度降低不少。一切就位后，他恋恋不舍地将手贴到水缸上，而水里的shiro也微笑着模仿他的动作。随后他关上车厢的门，朝着大门驶去。他今晚唯一的陪伴——一个负责守门的同事，见状把他拦了下来，脸上皱着眉以表关心。

“嘿，keith，你怎么了啊？”他从岗哨站走了出来，贴着窗台对他问道。

“小心点。”他假装用手臂捂住嘴，“我——”他假咳了一声，听起来很严重。对方见状向后退了一步，“我感觉不太舒服。我已经和上头联系过了，他会马上派人来顶替我，所以——”他捂着袖子吸了一口气，“在这守着等他们过来好吗？我刚才已经检查过一次了，没什么异常情况。”

对方又退后一步，然后点点头。“没问题的伙计。希望你早点好起来。”

“那明天见。”keith说道，挤出一个微笑。

大门打开了，他选择慢慢地开了过去；一路上确保自己在时速以内而不会引起任何怀疑。等他把车开到码头，他依然没有收到任何报告异常的来电。他在栈桥边停了车，然后关闭发动机。

他花了点时间调整呼吸，提醒着自己真的要这么做了。然后走到后面打开车厢，看到shiro在缸里冲着他微笑，他才感觉心里好受了一点。他费了点精力把水缸移下车厢，不过还好水缸质量不错，搬下来时并没有出现损坏。

水缸底部的轮子简直就是天赐之福，让他能顺利把水缸推到码头边。 接着就只需要打开盖子，然后推到水里就行了。整个动作简单粗暴，他才没那个心思把带着轮子的水缸翻转过来，而且还是一个人来做。

过了一会儿，shiro浮出水面，一只手抓住支撑栈桥的木桩，脸上露出灿烂的微笑。“谢谢你。”shiro说道，然后对他伸出手。

他得蹲下来才能接到shiro的手，两人的指尖交缠在一起，他也对shiro报以微笑。“不用谢，举手之劳而已。”

shiro拉着他的手，说道：“和我一起走吧。”

他惊讶地眨眨眼，随即沉默了。然后望向大海说道，“我在水下活不了多久，抱歉。”

shiro的指尖裹住他的手，随即而来的一阵沉默表示他的犹豫不决，然后才说道：“你可以的，我可以转变你。”他潜到水下换气。“虽然我们没有你们的那个…那个科技，但是我们有我们自己的，只是有点不同。”shiro把头偏向残缺手臂一侧的肩膀。“用我的手臂和他们交换，转变你是有可能的。”

他一时语塞，而shiro仅是对他微微一笑。

“我经历了许多才变成现在这个样子的。”shiro说道，声音在水中只剩下低喃。“所以相信我吧？”

不用说，他已经知道答案了。

“我相信你。”


End file.
